Dolores Haze
Dolores Haze (known variously as Lo, Lola, Dolly, affectionately as Lolita, and later as Dolores Schiller) is the primary love interest of Humbert Humbert. Biography Lo was born to a young mother & an older father, who died before she reached her third birthday. When she was twelve years old, Humbert Humbert stayed with her & her mother for one summer, & she quickly becomes the object of Humbert's sexual feelings. After one encounter where Lolita sits on Humbert's knee, he ends up ejaculating, but Lo doesn't notice. When Charlotte Haze sends Lo to a summer camp, she kisses Humbert on her way out, & begins an affair with the nymphomaniac. Humbert marries Charlotte, but after her death, he takes custody of Lolita & they start a cross country trip across the US. They eventually settle in the college town of Beardsley, where Humbert takes a teaching job and Lo begins attending an all-girls Catholic school. However, Lo's increasing boredom with Humbert, combined with her growing desire for independence, fuels a constant tension that leads to a fight between them. Humbert's affection for Lo is also rivaled by another man, playwright Clare Quilty, who has been pursuing Lo since the beginning of the pair's travels. Lo eventually escapes with Quilty, and Humbert's search for them is unsuccessful, especially as he doesn't know Quilty's name. Three years later, Humbert receives a letter from Lo asking for money. Humbert visits Lo, who is now married to Richard Schiller and pregnant. Humbert asks her to run away with him, but she refuses. He relents and gives her a substantial amount of money. Lo also reveals to Humbert how Quilty actually tracked young girls and took them to Pavor Manor, his home in Parkington, to exploit them for child pornography. Quilty abandoned her after she refused to be in one of his films.Lo dies on Christmas Day from childbirth complications. Appearance Lolita is described by Humbert as having, "frail, honey-hued shoulders,a silky, supple back, & a auburn head full of hair." '' ''She also has very pretty grey eyes, is about 4'10, & is the model Nymphet. Personality As an adolescent, she is seductive, flirtatious, and capricious, with a dirty mouth & fierce temper. After her mother's death, however, Lo loses a bit of her luster, & becomes more emotionally unstable, volatile, & needy. She is a very strong, resilient little girl, who makes up for her lack of self-esteem by overcompensating with confidence. Relationships Humbert Humbert- Humbert was Lo's childhood crush, as he resembled a movie star she liked & fit her 'strong silent type'. They had a very toxic, manipulative, passionate relationship, but Humbert's possessiveness & neurotic nature, along with him taking advantage of her after her mother's death, causes her to escape him & flee with Quilty. Humbert maintains that he loves her, but Lo ends up forgiving him & moving on. Charlotte Haze- Charlotte is Delores' mother; she raised Delores alone & somewhat resents her. The two have explosive fights, & Charlotte tries to get rid of Lo whenever she gets in the way of her & Humbert's plans. Even though Charlotte sends her to a summer camp & tries to send her to a boarding school, the two still love each other, & Delores is heartbroken by her Mom's death. Clare Quilty- Clare is said to be the only man Delores was "ever really crazy about." He took her from the hospital & brought her to Pavor Manor, his home in Parkington, to use them in one of his pornographic films. Delores refused to comply, & he threw her out. Delores believes she truly loved him, & states multiple times that she "left willingly" because she was in love with him. Richard Schiller- Richard is Delores' husband, he's the only long term partner she's ever had who wasn't significantly older than her, & he fell in love with her when she was just a waitress trying to get by. The two ended up getting married, & Richard became a handyman. Delores says that Richard is a good, decent man, & she is very excited for her baby to have a good, loving father. Trivia * Lolita is supposed to be bisexual, having lost her virginity to a girl at her summer camp. * Dolores has been portrayed by Dominique Swain & Sue Lyon. * Lolita is the basis of the Nymphet style. Gallery = Category:Characters